


The Alpha and His Omega.

by qtheochan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtheochan/pseuds/qtheochan
Summary: Kim Haesung was born an Alpha. His whole family are Alphas. Despite that, his life has been awfully quiet. No partners ever. At least he had friends but he lost contact with them after he went to collegeLim Sunyoul was born an Omega. Unlike Haesung, his life has been eventful to say the least. He has had plenty of partners and friends and he still keeps in touch with them.They are the total opposite of each other but when they locked eyes, they felt themselves falling for the other.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Alpha and His Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It's Irw here :) This will be my first original work so go easy on me lol
> 
> The Alpha and His Omega will be a chaptered story so I don't know when I'm going to end as I'm just going with the flow and your feedback. :))

"When is work going to end? It's already been ten minutes...", Haesung thought in his mind.

His ears drooped as he turned his attention from the clock to the computer. He already knew he needed to work overtime again. A colleague in his team recently resigned so he was forced to take a portion of her workload. He audibly sighed and rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. 

"Tired already, Mr Han?", A famlliar voice spoke from right beside his ear. 

Haesung was startled to say the least as he turned to the left in an instant to see his team manager, Kang Hyejun. Hyejun held his hands up, chuckling softly.

"Don't stress yourself, Mr Han. You know why we have to work overtime, right?", Haesung nodded.

"I understand, sir. I'll continue working if you don't mind?", Hyejun nodded and patted Haesung's back encouragingly.

Hyesung walked back to his desk but his attention was still on Haesung. His cousin has never looked so sad before. He felt worried for his cousin. Maybe he should set him up for a blind date. He thought of ways to cheer him up. He then realised no omega had ever talked, let alone approached his cousin. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his platinum coloured hair. He decided to finish the work first and figure out the situation later. 

"Have a good night, Haesung.", One of Haesung's colleagues said and left. Haesung just nodded and turned off his computer. 

As he was leaving the office, Hyejun catched up to him.

"Haesung, Wait up.", Hyejun called Haesung by his first name. Haesung stopped and turned to Hyejun.

Haesung was miles taller than his cousin. If you were to compare which of them would be the more dominant Alpha, it would be Haesung. 

"Why don't we have a talk over coffee, hmm?", Hyejun suggested to Haesung. 

He thought about it and nodded. Hyejun broke out into a smile. They went to a nearby cafe. Haesung sat quietly while sipping on his hot cup of americano while Hyejun couldn't stop looking at him. Haesung felt his stare and looked up. 

"Hyung? Is there something on my face?", Haesung asked confused. Hyejun snapped out from daze. 

"Oh, I needed to discuss something with you. Non work related of course.", Haesung sighed in relief. Hyejun chuckled and smacked his cousin's arm softly. 

"You hate work that much?", Haesung grinned sheepishly and shook his head. 

"Of course not...", He was clearly lying.

Haesung didn't really hate it. He just found it tiring. It was his only way to satisfy his strict parents so he needed the job. 

"So, what did you want to dicuss with me?", Haesung asked his cousin. 

Hyejun took out his phone and turned it towards Haesung. On the screen was a boy. Haesung looked blankly at the boy's picture and looked up at Hyejun. Hyejun sighed and retracted his phone. 

"Do you find him cute?", Hyejun asked with hope in his eyes. Haesung took awhile to answer but he nodded.

"He's cute. I guess. I like his eyes.", Hyejun was surprised to hear those words coming out of his cousin's mouth.

The boy had a youthful appearance. His eyes were a bright purple that you will just fall in deep in love with.

His cheeks had a natural blush to it. From first impression, you would think he was an omega. 

"He's an omega.", Haesung then understood the nature of the discussion. He sighed and took his glasses off. 

"Hyung, I told you already. I'm not interested in mating-", Haesung said before getting cut off by Hyejun. 

"Oh come on Haesung...Give it a try. He's cute and definitely your type. You can't stay single forever.", Haesung let out a frustrated groan. 

"I'm pretty sure he won't even approach me. No omega likes me. I don't even know why and I don't care.", Haesung ranted his heart out. 

Haesung had a rather quiet high school life. He was known as "the quiet and serious boy". After high school, he started to open up to people. Most notably, his colleagues and cousin who just happened to be his team manager. 

His parents were confused as to why omegas didn't want their son. Haesung had perfect alpha features. They went to the doctors to get him checked but there were no abnormalities. He's a pure alpha. 

They had no explanation to why Haesung had no partner. 

In this world, an Alpha's dream is to settle down with an Omega and vise versa. Hyejun has his own omega already which makes Haesung the odd one in the family. 

"I've shown pictures of you to him. He thinks you're hot. Trust me, he won't back away from you.", Hyejun tried his best to convince the Alpha. 

Haesung felt pressured. He would be lying if he didn't feel that way. The pressure to get an omega was slowly eating him up. 

_"Why don't you get yourself an omega?"_

_"Why are you still single?"_

_"An Alpha must have his own omega..."_

How Haesung wished he was born a beta. It would be so much easier not having to worry about getting a partner. 

He opened his eyelids to the real world and faced his cousin. 

"Alright. I'll try.", Hyejun broke out into a big smile as he heard that. 

"Great! I'll set up a date for you guys to meet and I'll text you.", Haesung showed a tight-lipped smile and nodded. Hyejun chuckled and patted the alpha's shoulder encouragingly. 

"It'll be fine. You'll love him. He's the cutest little bean I've met but don't tell Donghan, if not he'll kill me...", Haesung chuckled at his subtle joke. 

Haesung grabbed his bag and hanged it over his shoulder and stood up. It was already 11pm and he needed to get home early. His poodle, Yuri, needs his food. 

"I'll be going now. Don't stay up too late, hyung.", Hyejun laughed and nodded. 

Haesung went home asking himself why he agreed to a date with his cousin's acquaintance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be greatly appreciated :)  
> ~ Irw


End file.
